Calming the Flame
by Wolfram von Bielefeld
Summary: Love is like a flame hot and passionate sometimes calming that flame is the hardest part of love. "Yuuri why can't you love me" Collab with Kitsunekiri. GwenWolf
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: We own nothing…or else this would've been done LONG ago!! ^.~_

_SXN: 'Thinking of You' by Katy Perry is TOTALLY the PERFECT song for this story…no lie, I now declare it the story's song!_

Love has a certain way of rearing its ugly head in the worst possible situations. Wolfram strongly agreed to that sentiment. He stared blankly at the group of women surrounding _his _fiancée. The flirty look present on _his _fiancée's face. The flowers that Yuuri was placing in their hairs that should've been _his_.

Over all, it pissed him off. But, even more than it pissed him off, it made him sad…excruciatingly so.

Wolfram couldn't focus his gaze on the obscene picture in front of him. The tears blurring his eyes preventing him from seeing anything but the mocking gazes of the baby faced girls that would forever be scorched into his memory. He could feel the stares on his back and the tears streaming steadily down his face.

"_Yuuri_!"

Gwendal looked down at his little brother as he tossed and turned in his sleep. He had fallen asleep in the library whilst reading a thick tome on battle strategies. Gwendal was shocked to find a tear trickle down the porcelain cheek, pooling on the wooden table that Wolfram rested on.

Wolfram whimpered Yuuri's name sadly before shifting slightly.

Gwendal couldn't take seeing wolfram in such a state anymore…He reached his arm down and shook Wolfram awake, not wanting to see his baby brother suffer any longer.

It wasn't hard to wake Wolfram. He sat up rather quickly before staring owlishly up into Gwendal's icy blue eyes. For a second, Wolfram had to smother the urge to submit to the sobs that threatened his throat, but then he remembered where he was, and how old he was. He was a soldier; he wasn't supposed to let nightmares get to him…

Gwendal briefly thought that Wolfram resembled his younger self…the self that would always shadow him and Conrad and would trust Gwendal with his deepest secrets. The Wolfram that would confide in him his every cut and bruise and recount to him _exactly _how he'd gotten each one. Gwendal craved a moment like that once more…even if it was only one…

Wolfram stood abruptly from the table, closing the still open book and shuffling to the shelf to replace it because mumbling in an embarrassed tone.

"I must be going now. Yuuri's waiting for me." Wolfram knew he was lying to himself. Yuuri was most likely devoting all of his time to Conrad. Like always. But he couldn't stand the awkward atmosphere that fogged in the room. He was suffocating and he had to get away from it.

Wolfram shuffled out of the room quickly after that statement was made, quickly exiting and leaving Gwendal to ponder the scene that had just passed. Wolfram didn't waste anytime walking down the vast hallways. He would find Yuuri and make sure the wimp wasn't cheating on him with any of the castle guards.

Gwendal stared down at the seat that Wolfram had just vacated, taking the seat right next to it to think about the words that Wolfram had spoken to him before leaving.

"'Waiting for him' yeah right…" Gwendal sighed deeply. He hated seeing his baby brother like this… He knew very well that _His Majesty _was not, in fact, waiting at all, and most likely he never would be.

Though most people didn't know it about the stoic general, Gwendal loved his baby brother dearly. Most of the time, Gwendal would consider Wolfram's safety first before even considering letting him venture off with the Maoh. Wolfram's safety was always first concern. This was a fact that both Gwendal and Conrad agreed on. They always met before leaving for a mission that Wolfram was attending and discuss possible dangers and how to avoid them.

Wolfram was Gwendal's precious baby brother and though it didn't seem like it, Gwendal loved him dearly.

Sighing, Gwendal banished the thoughts from his head and once again stood from the wooden table, not allowing any troubling thoughts to linger in his head. Wolfram's tear filled eyes leaving his mind. Gwendal would not allow his thoughts to turn down the forbidden trail.

Sighing, Wolfram paced down the hallways of Blood Pledge Castle. He couldn't seem to locate his wimpy fiancée anywhere….perhaps he should check the castle's courtyard once more…

When Wolfram's quick steps finally reached the courtyard, he gasped at the sight before him. Conrad was standing closely behind Yuuri, his arms encircling Yuuri, showing his a particular swing of the sword to him. Although that was the true image, to Wolfram, the picture translated in a completely different way.

To Wolfram, the image just screamed 'he's not yours' to him. To Wolfram, the image was just a confirmation of all his fears. To Wolfram, the terrible scene just seemed to answer all his insecurities.

Wolfram wasn't good enough.

Instead, Wolfram turned swiftly and headed in the direction of his barely used room.

He would suffer in silence. He refused to act brashly as he would have preferred to. Wolfram was too used to this treatment to act any differently.

Wolfram was surprised to find a knitted animal awaiting him on his pillow. He recognized it immediately as Liesel, his stuffed dragon. Gwendal had made it for him when he was very little, the memory blurred around the edges as he tried to recall it.

The sight of the familiar animal caused the barely restrained tears to fully cascade down his cheeks, pooling around his pillow as he collapsed onto the bed, hugging the worn yarn closer to him, allowing it to comfort him. Gwendal's scent on the animal caused it to comfort him even more.

Wolfram would give in just this once…

Gwendal sighed sadly, his eyes murderous as he stepped away from his baby brother's bedroom door, the soft whimpers and barely contained sobs echoing quietly, barely reaching Gwendal's sensitive ears.

It was at times like this Gwendal truly felt hatred for the Maoh.

Yuuri would not be spared when the time came. Gwendal didn't very much appreciate anyone hurting his family. For now, Gwendal would bide his time and do the only thing that he could do: comfort a steadily breaking heart.

_Sorry for the quality and the short-ness! School has been…hectic…for lack of a better word. I've just completed three projects so that's why this was delayed for so long! Sorry!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: We own nothing…or else this would've been done LONG ago!! ^.~_

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

_Because of you_

_I will never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_Kelly Clarkson-because of you_

Gwendal sighed as he knocked on the door that held his sobbing baby brother. He silently cursed the Maoh again he would bid his time but he would make sure to give the Maoh hell until than. But for now he would take care of his little wolf pup.

"Wolfram open up" He said sternly.

"GO..hic. AWAY" was the answer that was shouted through the door. Wolfram quickly sat up trying to stifle his sobs as he clutched Liesel to his chest. He didn't want Gwendal to see him like this he had already disappointed his brother enough with the way he acted towards the Maoh.

"_Wolfram you are the Maoh's fiancée chasing after him with fireballs and calling him cheater is not appropriate way the Maoh's fiancée behaves." Gwendal ground out his head pounding from Gunter's most recent complaints. He loved his baby brother but this was getting ridiculous. Gwendal's heart ached for his little brother as he saw the sad face_

_He sighed._

"_Forgive me Gwendal" Wolfram said softly. " I didn't mean to didn't mean to disappoint you."_

"_It is alright wolfram just learn to control yourself a little better. I am sorry to have to be this harsh with you but Gunter has recently been putting more pressure on me to correct your behavior. I won't punish you except for demoting you for a month from the Maoh's main guard." Gwendal replied with a tired sigh. _

" _I understand big brother." Wolfram said his bangs covering his teary emerald eyes. "May I leave now."_

"_Yes Wolfram you may go."_

Wolfram's eyes watered at the memory He hadn't meant to disappoint his brother. He wished He could be stronger but he loved Yuuri so much. He sighed knowing he had to let Gwendal in. Getting up he slowly went to unlock the door silently bracing himself for the undoubtable tongue lashing that Gwendal was probably going to give him. He opened the door and moved back to let Gwendal in. Gwendal silently moved into the room an unreadable look in his eye with a hint of softness. Silently Gwendal closed the door behind him before bringing his precious baby brother into his arms.

"Forgive me?" Gwendal asked softly.

Wolfram was in shock. What did he have to forgive his brother for? He was the one that should be asking for forgiveness because he had shamed his brother. He felt the tears flowing down his cheeks as he tried to get over his confusion, pain, and depression.

"Why. You aren't the one who's in the wrong I shamed you. I'm weak am I so undesirable that he would pick that cursed half-breed over me? Gwendal I don't deserve.." Wolfram was abruptly cut off as his older brother squeezed him tighter and growled low into his ear in a way that strangely enough comforted him.

" That is why Wolfram I don't deserve to be your elder brother Look at what I have let that damned CHILD DO TO YOU." The last part was shouted and practically snarled out as the scene in the library flashed into his mind. However he stopped as he heard his younger brother whimper taking a deep breath he calmed before focusing on comforting his little brother. He would protect him but he knew Wolfram was still in love with Yuuri for now he would simply be Wolfram's comfort.

"Don't worry Wolfram I… I am not angry at Yuuri I simply feel useless at the moment seeing you crying I just feel as though I haven't done as I should in regards to you." Gwendal said as he held wolfram close and calmed his temper silently praying Wolfram would over look his small lapse of sanity and let him in. He knew his little brother was very guarded and he would have to work hard to be let in past his hard won barriers. He would protect his brother better The Maoh wouldn't know what hit him.

"Its okay Gwendal I don't mind. You did the best you could running the castle and cleaning up Mother's messes." Wolfram replied quietly.

" Thank you Wolfram you don't know how much it means to me." Gwendal said with a slight smile. He would need to work a bit more before Wolfram was comfortable enough to open up to Gwendal. Something caught his eyes as he moved Wolfram to his bed so they would be more comfortable. It was Liesel the stuffed dragon that he had made for wolfram as a child which shocked Gwendal as he thought that Wolfram had gotten rid of it. Smiling he turned to Wolfram who was still clutching Gwendal and had his face buried into his chest. Gwendal blushed his little brother truly was adorable with large emerald eyes, Beautiful silky blonde hair, and a slim petite figure. It made him want to hold onto him forever and cuddle him. Clearing that train of thought he carefully picked Wolfram up bridal style, Ignoring Wolfram's protest, and moved onto the bed. Before situating Wolfram onto his lap so that his arms were clutched against his chest, His face buried into Gwendal's neck as he drowsily nuzzled Gwendal He was tired from the day and just wanted to sleep. His legs sprawled across Gwendal's lap.

Gwendal couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as Wolfram slowly drifted off to sleep. He lifted one of his hands to play with Wolfram's hair.

"I'll protect you no matter what My little wolf pup" Gwendal murmured into Wolfram's hair. "From now until always."

With that Gwendal nuzzled into Wolfram's hair slowly falling into a deep slumber.

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh

Every day of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I will never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die

I heard you cry

Every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry

In the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Because of you

I will never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I tried my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you

**An: **

kiri- don't worry wolf you might still have some dignity left when were done

wolf-......

kiri-.... yeah i didn't believe that either

conrad- *hides nightgown from wolf* nobody believes you because your a yaoi fangirl

kiri- *fakes an outraged expression* I'll have you know I'm simply a lover of fandom *hides pictures of wolf sleeping* I'd never stalk someone

conrad, wolf- ..............................

SXN: **blatantly admitting to it** I'm a yaoi stalker!! **waves hand enthusiastically**

Yuuri: Aren't you supposed to deny that sort of thing?

SXN: **thoughtful expression* probably...but then again...that'd make me normal...and I'm just not normal! Want a naked pic of Wolf? **wiggles eyebrow**

Wolf: Don't give him that!

SXN: Shut up Preggars...


End file.
